


Brand

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Injury, M/M, Medieval Medicine, One Shot, Rated For Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 在罗契离开了三天之后，他终于回来了。
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 11





	Brand

在罗契离开了三天之后，他终于回来了。

薇丝一直在旅馆等待。罗契出发之前留下的钱快花光了，她已经计划好了去城里赚点钱——打点零工，接点委托，有一定风险，但是值得。不过更紧要的部分是，罗契一直没有回来，而考虑到他去的方向，薇丝有了一两个猜测。一两个都不是特别让人高兴得起来的猜测。

如今蓝衣铁卫只剩下他们两个，她真的不希望到头来她是最后一个。

所以当驿道上出现了一个骑着马，穿着蓝色外套，脑袋上包着那个诡异头巾的身影的时候，薇丝立刻从桌边站了起来。她冲出门外，看着罗契下了马，动作缓慢而笨拙。他牵着马，驼着背，一只手捂着肋下，抬起头凝视旅馆的招牌，

“罗契！”薇丝喊了一声。

“是指挥官。”罗契说，转过头来，看到了她。

在薇丝能回答什么之前，她在罗契的脸上就看到了所有的征兆：灰黄的脸色、高烧留下的红晕、干燥的嘴皮、眼睛下面深陷的眼窝；他受了重伤。

_现在还不是问问题的时候。_

薇丝把罗契的马交给马夫，然后从罗契的行李里面拿了钱，去柜台再开了一间房，还要了热水和毛巾。接着，她扶着在柜台旁边等待的罗契上了楼。当薇丝的手指不小心碰到罗契的肋骨的时候，他发出了一声喘息。

  
  
薇丝立刻挪开了手，依然什么都没说。

他们花了十分钟上楼，然后薇丝把罗契安置在床上，找到了她的医药包——多亏了杰洛特，在他和罗契救她出来的时候记得拿上了她的装备。热水送来了，薇丝把毛巾泡在水盆里面，思考了一下精灵的武器类型，这些都是她熟悉的：弓箭，箭头很可能被毒素和尘土污染过；刀锋细长的砍刀，伤口又深又长，也许还有刺剑。不管是哪一个，都不太妙。

“他伤你伤在哪些地方？”她问道。

沉默。

薇丝回过头，看着罗契。罗契回望她，面无表情，通常冷酷的眼神变得十分复杂。

“有一件事，”他说，然后停了下来，“……我想你得先处理。”

“是什么事？”薇丝说。

罗契没有回答，缓慢地，他脱掉了上衣，然后是衬衫，接着是血迹斑斑的贴身内衣，上面的血渍已经干涸，变成了浅棕色。他脱得很艰难，在拉扯掉内衣的时候，发出了一声十分响亮的哼声。

接着，罗契转过来，让她看到了那个东西。

薇丝的脸庞紧绷起来，她咬紧了牙齿。

罗契胸膛上的纹身——薇丝熟悉的那个泰莫利亚徽记不见了，现在在那里的是一块拳头大小的、光秃秃的伤疤，创面平滑而匀称，露出红色的肌肉。有人用刀子小心翼翼地在这里割下了一大块皮肤。伤口太大了，所以愈合得很糟，已经化脓，正在发出温热的腐败臭味。

“伊欧菲斯……”薇丝说，一动不动，“……是那个精灵做的？”

“他说他不会杀死我，”罗契说，点了点头，回答了她的猜测，“不过，他要一个纪念品。他拿走了我的蓝衣铁卫徽章，接着说还要另外一个。”

“他按住了我，脱了我的衣服，然后把我的纹身割了下来。”他补充，依然面无表情。

薇丝感觉到一阵酸液涌上了她的喉咙， _但这还不是最糟的，远远不是最糟的。_ 她想。

_他本来还可以做更糟的事情，但是该死的罪犯蠢到犯了个大错。_

薇丝点了点头。

“告诉我其他的伤口在哪里，”她说，捞起毛巾，拧干热水，指了指罗契的胸前，“这一个比较麻烦，我想只能做个清创，再看看会愈合得怎么样。最坏就只能放苍蝇上去，它们会吃掉腐肉。”

罗契一动不动，肩膀依然沉重地耸着。他盯着墙壁，很难说清楚他有没有听见她说的话。

“等你好起来，我们就回营地，维农，”薇丝继续说，“然后我们就去找到那个狗娘养的，把他的头砍了，挂在你的马鞍旁边，一定会很漂亮。”

“听起来是个不错的计划。”罗契说。

“绝对是。”薇丝说，拿起针线。

_至少他还活着，这就足够了。_

FIN


End file.
